Cramped Feelings
by Blur-Factor
Summary: Had the situation been different, he would have took in more satisfaction of how the cat seemed to fit snuggly in his lap.


"This thing looked a lot bigger on the outside." Sonic grumbled as he tried to shift his arms. Suddenly, his eyes bulged as something tickled across his lower area. "H-HEY!"

"Sorry." Blaze shyly apologized as she tugged her tail upwards. The appendage brushed against the hedgehog's body once more before she managed to free it from underneath him. When that was done the feline took her purple tipped tail and curled it in her lap. With that task done she folded her arms under her breasts and glared at the two young ones seated in front of them. "How much further is it?"

Tails turned his attention away from the screen and nervously grinned back to them from his pilot seat. "Not too much further." Suddenly, the ship began to rattle and the two-tailed kit snapped to the terminal in front of him. "In fact, we've just hit the ice field. Activating thrusters, now."

"'Bout time." The cerulean hedgehog muttered. The sooner they got to Blizzard Peaks, the better. He never wanted to set foot in this 'Aqua Blast' thing again. The group was currently in bound to Blizzard Peaks to investigate the frozen island's activity. Their search for the robotic menace Captain Whisker was coming up short and this was their best lead on the guy.

But of course, Blizzard Peaks tended to have chilly weather as its name implied. And with chilly weather came ice, and ice happened to be surrounding the isle in masses. The Ocean Tornado and Wave Cyclone could never hope to breach the frozen water coating the sea. So a new craft had to be forged. A hovercraft to be correct.

So utilizing leftover scrap and the ghostly sliver material collected at the abandoned pirate ship, Tails was able to build the Aqua Blast. The olive green ship could traverse rocky obstacles at sea by simple levitating over them. Sea faring may have been new ground for the inventor, but if there one thing he excelled at, it was putting something in the air, even by a few scant meters. And with that in mind, it all appeared as smooth sailing from there on out.

Sadly, there was a slight hiccup in the plan. The poor boy was rushed into creating the new ship. With Sonic's classic impatience to get moving combined with Marine's excitement and Blaze's haste to continue on, it was a miracle he got anything in the water. But he got the job done, but at a minor cost.

He only had time to install three seats into the Aqua Blast. And with their party consisting of _four_ members, problems were inevitable.

"Just great." Sonic angrily snipped as the hovercraft graced an iceberg, causing them to rumble making him even more uncomfortable. He and his fiery companion had been forced to occupy the same seat in the back while Tails and Marine sat up front in the other two.

The blue blur couldn't believe Tails had thought Marine would just sit this one out. Given from what they've seen from the raccoon, he knew it was a useless argument. And the three of them had to go. Tails was needed to drive, Blaze's fire element was a must for the icy mountains, and he sure as heck wasn't staying behind when the prospect of action was on the horizon.

The Aqua Blast hit something else and rocked its crew even harder. The two up front were fine, but the duo seated in back paid the price.

"OW!" Sonic hissed as his head banged into the roof. However, his fury was overcome with daze as Blaze was pushed into him. Her soft warm lilac fur pressing into his peach chest caused his throat to clog. It was like the universe wanted him to suffer. He hated cramped spaces. No leg motion! And the fact a soft female body was meshed against him didn't make it any easier. He was a pure blooded male after all.

Blaze's closeness halted the boy for a moment, but then he blinked it off and narrowed his gaze at the raccoon in front. "How come we had to share a seat?" He looked down as he felt the cat's glare on him. He sweated at her raised brow. "No offense."

The bubbly wannabe captain turned and had the gull to grin. "Tails 'ere needs ta drive, and I called shotgun!" She teased, causing the hedgehog and cat to glare. Her smiled then wavered as she got confused. "Besides, aren't you two..." She trailed off.

Blaze frowned at the young girl. "Aren't we what?"

Marine only wiggled her brows as she made a few sly hand motions. "You know." She hinted.

The princess picked up on the hint and quickly turned away, thanking Sol that her white muzzle hid her blush. How could Marine even suggested such a thing? _'I-It's not like I-'_

"No. I don't know." Sonic interrupted her thoughts. The cat peeked over her shoulder to take in the cerulean speedster's expression. She gaped a bit. Was he that clueless? However, he paid Blaze no mind for he was too focused on Marine. Wanting to know what she was getting at as his lime pupils filled with slight question. "What are you talking about, Marine?"

The girl peered at the male hedgehog curiously. Wondering if she had been wrong. "You mean you and her ain't-"

"Marine! Charge up the turret!" Tail immediately ordered as the radar flashed bright red. The kitsune frowned as his hand yanked the lever at his side. "Those pirates freaks just sent in a welcoming committee!"

The young sea explorer quickly forgot about the couple in the back as she leapt on the firing controls. "On it mate!"

Sonic and Blaze tensed as the Aqua Blast began to jerk around due to combat. The feline's claws dug into the arms of the chair while Sonic's quills pricked against the cushioning as he tried to push himself further back. Suddenly, a deafening explosion occurred as something struck the ship and Blaze was pressed into Sonic more intimately then she would have wanted. Or maybe she did want it. Marine's embarrassing implication was messing with her mind at the moment. Stupid little child.

Sonic himself was too stunned to make a retort. He didn't grunt in pain as the back of Blaze's head rammed under his chin. He was more worried over the fact she was so nicely tucked under his chin to begin with. His eyes cautiously trailed down to take in her rattled form and found a very light blush on his cheeks. He never noticed how…fetching she looked while she was flustered. He then groaned as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. They weren't helping. What Marine said must've had something to do with it. Yeah, that's it.

"Cruddy lil creeps!" The said raccoon vented as she let off a righteous shot, taking out a few enemy ships. Suddenly her pupils shrunk as two flying robots let loose two rather large cannon bursts. "Uh... TAILS!"

"Hang on!" The fox roared as he spun the steering wheel. All of a sudden, the Aqua Blast spun as well. The hovercraft glowed as a golden force field emerged from the core. The ship continued to spin wildly as it deflected any opposition. In the back, Blaze yelped as she felt herself being lifted the air and flung around. She would have went flying into the front had not Sonic's arms instinctively swung out and wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to his chest to keep her secure. Despite the battle going on and the fact the ship was trying to slam them everywhere, the two's eyes locked and they stared at one another.

"Stupid pirates." Tails grumbled as things began to calm down. The boy let out ferocious shiver as the temperature inside the cockpit dropped. "Why do they have to attack when it's so cold?"

Cold? Sonic didn't feel _that_ cold. In fact, he didn't feel the change in temperature at all. He had thought the hovercraft had a built in heater. He was comfortable. Or was it the fact the woman below him gaze off a nice warm steady flow of warmth? It felt...relaxing if he let himself wander. And a part of him found himself really liking it. Liking it a bit too much. Maybe. Mangy hormones.

Throughout it all, Sonic and Blaze had kept their gazes locked. As if trying to read each other. But another blast to the hull caused them to snap away, blushes heavily apparent on the both of them, but they didn't have knowledge of it. The hedgehog dimly noticed he still had his arms secured around Blaze, and he noticed even more she hadn't objected yet.

Sonic grumbled once more as he slowly reeled his limbs back, the cat scooting forward a few seconds after. The hedgehog really hated cramped space. Probably more than water. Maybe. This stupid trip was bringing up a lot of conflicting feelings he wasn't ready to face or even care to admit to. And he thought he had enough trouble with Amy.

But he did admit one thing. Had the situation been different, he would have took in more satisfaction of how the cat seemed to fit snuggly in his lap.

* * *

**A/N:** My first fiction in the Sonic category. Just really to test myself before I type up anything more serious.

Reviews are appreciated. Later.


End file.
